My Vacation Turned Shell Shocked
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: My trip to New York City didn't turned out the way I thought it would be. I thought I would just be exploring the sites and seeings of the Big Apple. But I was wrong. I'm now on a crazy adventure my new four new friends who are four giant mutant turtles who do Ninjistu, to defeat their enemy the Shredder and the Foot Clan who want to take over the city. I will not only learn just a


My Pov...  
>I looked excitedly outside of the plane window. I finally landed in New York after 7 hours of waiting impatiently of flying. It would be my first time going to New York City, it's always been a dream of mine since I was a young girl. I was going to spend 2 weeks up here for summer break and it would be my first vacation going on my own. I grabbed my dark blue backpack from the floor underneath my seat and I stood up from my seat and waited for the others to leave the walkway of the plane. After everyone left the plane I quickly walked out and walked up the hallway to the airport.<p>

I smiled as I made it inside seeing all the people walking and talking getting through to different ports to catch their flights or to get pass security. I walked past the huge crowds making my way to the baggage claim. I waited for my bag to come on the carousel and I grabbed my dark black suitcase as it came out from the treadmill. I rolled it behind me and I started walking to the exit of the airport. I caught a taxi cab outside and the driver started driving me to the city. I rolled down the window and I looked out as we crossed the Brooklyn bridge. I looked out into the distance seeing the Statue of Liberty in the harbor and I started taking pictures with my digital camera.

We made it into the city, getting caught in traffic like it always is in the streets. But it didn't matter to me, it would be a better opportunity to take photos off the city. After getting through traffic for an hour, I made it to Time Square to where my apartment complex was. I paid the cab driver and I took my suitcase and backpack and I walked up the stairs inside the complex.

I climbed up to the second floor and I took my key I received to get inside and unlocked the door and went in. It was a nice size apartment. It was not too fancy or not too dull, it was modern just the way I like it. I went to my bedroom and I set my suitcase down on my bed and I flopped down on bed happy that I was finally here. I took out my iPhone and looked at my list of things I wanted to do while here in New York. First thing on my list was visiting the new technology and science laboratory, a few blocks from where I'm staying. What made me interested is that they had some new there that no one has seen before, that was discovered after 15 years of being lost.

I changed out of my old clothes and I got dressed into a dark blue and green plaid shirt with a dark blue tank underneath and dark blue skinny jeans. I slipped on dark blue vans and I tied my hair into a ponytail. I clipped on my favorite necklace that was my birthstone in the shape of a diamond with turquoise in the middle. I made sure my makeup was in top shape then I took my backpack and phone and left my apartment locking it on the way out.

I walked down the stairs and walked out of the complex and started walking towards the lab. I smiled hearing all the loud sounds of the city, that seemed to be endless. Honking horns, screaming children and people, and loud music coming from boom boxes. I walked along the crowded sidewalks trying to make my way to my destination. After walking a few blocks I made it to the lab and I squeezed my way out of the crowd and started walking up the stairs to the lab.

I made it just in time inside as I saw a tour group about to enter in. I got a press pass from my guide and he started leading us into the laboratory talking about all that was being made.

As I walked in through the laboratory I was very curious about all the technology that was being made. Some of it was going to be used for later use for the future. But as I walked towards the huge glass something caught my eye and I stopped. I turned my head and I gasped softly of seeing what was in huge glass chambers. They looked to be huge turtles. They were at least a head and shoulder bigger than me. They all looked really strong built. And they had each had a different color of bandanna around their eyes and some Japanese symbol on them. One was blue that almost looked like a brave Japanese samurai, with wooden armor on his chest, like a Yoroi samurai armor chest plates. He had dark blue shoulder pads with a blue ninja skirt and Japanese footwear.

The red with huge muscles, like some of the biggest you would hardly ever see, probably the strongest person you would meet. His bandanna was similar to a do rag with black sunglasses hanging above his forehead. He had a lot of bandages around his arms and legs, probably got himself hurt a lot. He had a brown ninja skirt and some kind of brown wraps around his legs that almost resembles boots.

The one in purple looked like a very smart one, like a scientist. He had big glasses on his face with bandages around the bridge. He had some high tech backpack slung behind his shell and a utility belt around his waist and black sneakers. He had some type of device around his wrist, something I have never seen before. He had this type of goggles above his glasses, probably like night vision goggles and light blue beat headphones around his neck.

The last one in orange, looked a like a surfer. He had a gray sweat shirt around his waist with dark gray torn up and taped up sweat pants with sport sneakers. He had a pucca shell necklace hanging around his neck and white shades hanging off from them. He also had some kind tattoo on his left shoulder.

They all looked like they were in pain and fear. I noticed that each one of them had their wrists attached to these clear tubes that were beside them, holding their arms out in a firm grip and the tubes connected to some kind of machines beside the chambers. A look of concern came to me and I walked over to towards the barrier and I moved myself up front to get a good look at them. "And here is now Mr. Eric Sacks who will explain to us here what these are", the guide said

Just then an middle age man came out from a door wearing a nice suit. I saw the turtles looking at him with fear and anger and I became concern why they were.

"My creation after 15 years of thinking that had died in a fire set by my lab partner Kirby O'Neil", he said "And now they have been found by my team and now have been returned to me. The mutagen that made them what they became to be in their blood could now change the whole world for the better. Which is why I'm going to drain it from them, so we can make New York City better than it ever has been before"

He then turned to a machine and I saw the turtles struggling in their bonds trying to get away and I knew in my mind and heart that was not right. I saw them all looking at him with fear as he was about to push a button. "No!", I said, suddenly "Don't!"

Sacks stopped just as he was barely about to push it, he turned and looked at me along with the turtles inside the chambers. "Excuse me young lady, I'm in the middle of something here", he said

"You can't do that to them!", I said "That's not right!"

"This what I'm about to do here will change the lives of millions of people and yourself", he said "And these creatures are the answer to getting it"

"Look at them! They are scared and frightened and that doesn't concern you?!", I said "No animal or creature should have to bare or go through this suffering that could permanently scar them for life"

"You be quiet!", he said

"What have they ever done to you?", I asked "Or to anyone? Surely they haven't caused any harm to anyone or anything"

"They haven't", he said "They have something that I want and I will do anything to get it from them"

"They have feelings too you know! Just like us!", I said "They may not have a voice to say it, but they feel pain and fear like everyone of us!"

"They don't feel anything, they are nothing but the sludge beneath everyone's feet", he said "They are monsters that need to be destroyed"

"It's unjustified and nonnegotiable!", I said "It's not fair for any of them! They don't deserve one once of this of what you are doing! They are not the monsters here, you are!"

He gave me a glare and I glared back furiously. He continued to glare at me, hoping I would back down from him, but I kept my glare on my face with seriousness and determination. His glare slowly went away and he grunted looking away from me and walked off.

"Cancel the transfusion till tomorrow morning, I'm too angry to do this after dealing with that little brat", he said

He left the lab slamming the door. I sighed with frustration and anger seeing what he was going to do them and it just made me think of how cruel and inhumane it would of been if I had not spoken up. I shook my head a little bit and ran my hand across my head. I looked back at the turtles and they just looked at me with faces full of thankfulness and amazement.

I looked back at them sympathetically and concern. "Mam we need you to come along with the tour", the guide said

"Alright, I will be right there", I said, looking back

He left and I looked back at the turtles. "I'm so sorry", I said, softly "You don't deserve this"

The purple, orange, and red ones nodded as they looked at me sadly, knowing that I know what their pain is like, but I noticed the blue one still looking at me as I left. I saw mouth words that I couldn't hear, but I made out what he was saying thank you. "Your welcome", I mouthed back

I then left the turtles to catch up to my tour group. I didn't focus on the other technology that was being introduced in the tour, all that was on my mind were those turtles. Something about them just made me feel fascinated, not hatred or terrifying. I just wondered why they would want to do something like that to them, what did they do to deserve that? Surely there has to be an explanation to this and I wanted to know why. I waited throughout the tour for it to be over so I could leave and go see the turtles again.

Just as I was heading back in the other direction towards to where they are, I heard someone whisper. "Hey", a voice said, softly

I turned around to see who was talking, then I heard it again. "Over here", the voice said, softly again

I turned and I saw it was one of the turtles with the blue bandanna around his eyes looking at me. He waved his head back towards him, telling me to come over. I walked quickly forward and I made sure I wasn't being watched then I jumped over the guard rail and I quickly ran over towards him. "Hey I..I just wanted to thank you", he said, softly "For...standing up for us"

"Oh you can talk?", I asked

"Yes we can", he said, chuckling a little "Quite well"

I smiled. "It was no worries", I said "I couldn't just let him hurt you all like that, it wouldn't be right"

"We really do thank you, what you said to him was really...amazing", he said "No one has stuck up for us like that"

I smiled and giggled. "You all don't look like a threat, like that man said he did", I said "Not to me"

"What is your name?", he asked, softly

"I'm Brayden, Brayden Barlow", I said, smiling "Do you all have names?"

"We do actually", he said "I'm Leonardo"

He then looked at the other three across from him. "And these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo", he said

"That's interesting you all are named after famous Renaissance painters, I said, smiling softly "It is nice to meet you all"

"Why did you stick up for us?", Mikey asked "We are monsters though, misjudged monsters"

"I don't judge others on looks, whether they look different or not", I said "Its what really is on the inside that counts the most, and you all seem like really nice people. Many may not see what I see, but this is what I see"

"You know you had a lot of guts standing up to that guy", Raph said "But you had your shells the whole time"

I smiled. "Just standing up for what's right", I said

He smiled softly and chuckled a little. "But I don't understand", I said "Why are you all here?"

"They captured us", Leo said "They caught us off guard while we were protecting the city from the Foot Clan, whom they are working for Sacks, trying to hurt civilians and they brought us here"

"Oh my goodness!", I said "What are they going to do you?"

"They want our blood", Donnie said

"Your blood? Why would they want that?", I asked, a bit confused "Is it valuable or something?"

"Yes, you see our blood is the reason why we are like this", Donnie said "Its full of mutagen that gave us the ability to talk, walk and do all the things that you humans can do. For some reason they want to drain it from all of us and use it for something"

I gasped softly in shock. "My gosh, that is insane!", I said

"You are telling us", Mikey said

I knew I couldn't just leave these turtles here, they would be killed and suffer a slow and painful death. I knew an action had to be done, I had to help them escape the hands of Sacks. "I need to get you all out here", I said "They are surely going to do more harm to you all, worst case scenario they will drain every ounce of your blood till you are dead"

"But Brayden there is no way out", Leo said

"Well where there is a will, there is a way", I said "Surely there has to be some way where you guys could sneak out"

"Well there might not be a way out, but we can make our own way out", Raph said, looking up

We looked to where he was looking and we saw he was looking towards the glass window ceiling. "That would be perfect Raph", I said "I could sneak in through there and get you guys out"

"But before you do go", Mikey said "You wouldn't haven't happen to have any food on you?"

"As a matter of fact I do", I said, smiling

I took off my dark blue backpack and I pulled my black lunchbox and I pulled out a large container containing some pizza that I had gotten earlier when I left for New York and it was still warm from the whole flight. "It's really all I have", I said "But I hope you guys do like pizza"

Mikey immediately smiled. "Let's go for it!", he said

I looked at him surprised. "You said the magic word", Donnie said

"You guys eat pizza?", I asked, surprised

"Who doesn't?!", he asked, smiling

"People with no taste", I said, giggling

"Yum!", Mikey said

I smiled and I walked to each chamber and I slid open a little hatch that allows someone to reach inside and I handed them each a slice. Since they couldn't use their arms since they were bounded, I lifted it up to their hands above their heads and they were able to take it and move their heads high enough to take a bite. "Mmmmmm always good any day", Mikey said, content

I smiled and giggled and I sat down on Leo's chambers eating a slice myself. "Yeah thank you Brayden, we haven't eaten in a whole day", Raph said, taking a bite

"It's courtesy of the young lady across the way", Leo said, smiling

I smiled and giggled. "Your welcome", I said, taking a bite

Mikey mumbled while eating as if he was trying to say thank you to me. I laughed a little. "I will take that as a thank you", I said "You are welcome Michelangelo"

"So how exactly are we going to do this?", Leo asked

"So here is what I had in mind", I said "I will sneak in after work hours and I will sneak in through the window and I will give the signal by stomping up the beam up there and I will sneak you guys out through the openings of your chambers and we can blow this place, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect", Leo said "Do you think you can get pass the security at night outside?"

"I think I can manage it", I said "From what I saw outside, I think I can sneak in without getting spotted. At least we will have enough time before in the morning they will do the blood transfusion on you guys"

"Are you sure you can do this?", Raph asked "What if you or us get caught?"

I looked at him determined. "I do", I said "Even if I do get caught, it will be for a good cause. I better get back to my place and get everything for tonight, I will be back here around 10 tonight. You all just try and hang on and act like nothing is going to happen, I will get you all out of here, I promise you"

"Thank you", Leo said, softly "It was nice to meet you...Brayden"

"And you Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo", I said, looking at each of them with a smile

I saw them all smile back at me and I walked away and I jumped over the guard rail and I looked back at them with a smile and they smiled and waved a little. I gave them a little wave back and I left the building. As I walked out of the building I looked back at it where the turtles were being held and I quickly ran down the sidewalk towards my apartment to get everything planned for the breakout tonight.

Leo's Pov...  
>I couldn't believe who we just met. A girl who actually wasn't afraid of us and who stood up for us against Sacks. I thought she was amazing and she looked beautiful too. How her gray and bluish eyes met my own, they were so memesmorising and unique. How she was sounded very gentle and caring towards me and my brothers, her personality was similar to my own. She was...perfect.<p>

"I can't believe it there is actually someone who doesn't think what others do", Donnie said "I think she is fascinating"

"Fascinating no, crazy definitely yes!", Raph said

"Raph she didn't freak out like others would if they saw us and she basically saved our shells from Sacks", Donnie said

"And she is a hottie too, I felt my shell tightening", Mikey said

"Shut up Mikey!", Raph said "You say that about every hot girl you see"

"Do not!", Mikey said, arguing back "Okay...maybe I do"

"What do you think about her Leo?", Donnie asked

I sighed softly and smiled. "To me, she is...amazing", I said, softly

My Pov...  
>I waited for nightfall to come along and I made my way back towards the laboratory where they were holding the turtles hostage. I was wearing a black sweat jacket with slim black sweatpants so I could blend in with the surroundings. I also had some equipment with me that I could use to get inside. I clipped a few of the metal fence with pillars and I was able to squeeze myself inside. I readjusted the fence so it wouldn't look like someone had broken in. I ran across the concrete and hid behind trucks just as the huge spotlights could of shined down on me. I waited for the right opportunity and the spotlights went to different sections of the lab base. I ran towards the building they were holding the turtles. I pressed myself against a wall then I looked up to the window up above me. I grabbed a grappling hook from my backpack and I spun the hook in my hand and I threw it up towards the ceiling. It hooked on the ceiling and I started climbing up the wall while hanging to the rope.<p>

I made it up towards the window and I ran over towards it. I pulled out a glass cutter and made a huge circle big enough for me to fit in through. I used a suction cup to grip the glass and I placed it beside me carefully then I made my way inside. I jumped on to a beam and crawled across it till I made it towards the guys chambers.

They were all asleep, but they were all hanging or leaning back since they were still attached to those tubes.

"Guys", I whispered, loud enough for them to hear

I stomped my foot quietly against the beam. They quickly looked up and saw me above the ceiling. "You are here", Mikey said, happily quietly

"Told you guys I would come back for you", I said, smiling "Hold tight I have a way to get you all out"

I attached the rope to the clip tied around a pillar beside me. I pulled on it to make sure it would not break when I jumped. I scooted over the edge and I jumped over the edge and landed on Mikey's chamber. I had to make a good guess on what the password was and I thought about it long and hard of what it could be, then one combination popped into my mind. I entered in four 1's and sure enough I heard a few beeps and the red light went out. "Bingo!", I whispered "The code was so obvious"

"Way to go dudette!", Mikey said, quietly

I turned the huge handle left and the door made a soft compress released sound as I opened it and I slid down inside the chamber and I cut the tubes that were attached to Mikey's wrists with pillars, I then handed my hand down to Mikey. "Here give me your hand", I said

He jumped and I grabbed a hold of his right hand and I pulled him out of the chamber. "You alright?", I asked

"Never better", he said, stretching his arms "Almost lost the feeling in my arms"

I giggled and smiled a little. "You think you can get up there?", I asked

"No trouble at all", he said

"Okay I'm going to get the rest, you keep a look out in case of anyone comes along", I said

He jumped from the edge of the chamber and landed along the edge. I ran across the ledge and I landed on Donnie's chamber. But this time I didn't get the pad lock open with the last code I did on Mikey's. I tried many other codes I could think of but none of them work. "Okay Donnie, since you are considered to be the smart one, I'm going to need your help breaking yours", I said

"Alright, you need to get the pad open", he said "Use something flat to get it wedged in there"

I looked around to see if I could find anything then I spotted a flat head screwdriver on a work desk nearby. I ran off the chamber and flipped down towards the table and landed softly and I grabbed the screwdriver and I jumped and held on to a pillar and I kicked my foot off from the pillar and landed back on the top of Donnie's chamber. I wedged in between the pad lock and I was able to get it open. "Okay I got it open now what?", I asked

"Okay do you see colored wires?", he asked

"Yeah a red, a blue, a green, and a brown", I said

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you would need to cut the green", he said

"Well I will give it a shot", I said

I took wire cutters and I took a deep breath and I reached for the green wire. I had the wire between the cutter blades and I nervously started to cut it, then I heard a few beeps like the last time on Mikey's chamber and the little light went out. "Alright success Donnie", I said, happily

"Alright Brayden!", he said

I unlocked the door and I quietly and slowly opened it up. I cut the tubes attached to Donnie and I held out my hand and Donnie jumped and climbed up around the edge. "Awesome!", I said "Maybe you should teach more about more about unlocking things like this"

"Be glad too", he said "Let's just wait till we are out here"

I giggled. "I will allow that", I said "Now go on, I got two more I got to free"

He jumped up the ledge and ran across it towards Mikey and I jumped towards Raph's chamber landing with a thump. After trying to unlock it with codes or trying the wires nothing seemed to work. "Crud I can't get yours open Raph!", I said, frustrated "Come on!"

"Want to know what I would do?", he asked

"Let me take a guess, smash it with my fist?", I asked

"Hey you are pretty good", he said, smirking "I was thinking that same thing"

"What a coincidence", I said, sarcastically "Well here goes nothing"

I smashed the pad with my fist and it broke cracking it. I heard the beeps again and the little light slowly faded out. But as I tried to open the door, I had trouble getting it open as it was stuck really tight. "It's stuck", I said "What do we do?"

"Hey you see those weapons over there by the wall?", Raph asked

I looked over and I saw two gleaming katanas, two sharp sai's, a extendable bo staff, and a pair of whirling nunchucks behind a glass chamber on hooks. "Yeah I do", I said

"Jump over there and grab them all and maybe you can use my sai's and try to pry it open", he said

"Okay I'm going for it", I said

I jumped and swung across towards the wall. I kicked the glass and smashed open and I sheathed the katanas behind my back in two holds. I placed the nunchucks beside my waist and I grabbed the bo staff in my left hand and I grabbed a hold of Raph's sai's in my right hand. "Okay I got them", I said

I pushed both of my feet back on the wall and I landed on Raph's chamber again. I put the staff between the two katanas behind my back. I wedge both of the sai's in between the door of the chamber and the chamber itself and I started the push down on the sai grunting. "Please work, please work!", I said

I saw Raph trying to help me out by pushing underneath the door to help get it open. I grunted hard one more time and the door finally snapped opened. "Yes!", I said

"Alright! Way to go muscles!", he said climbing up the tube

I giggled and I gave him a playful punch to his shoulder, then I cut the wires connected to his wrists. "Very funny Raphael", I said, helping him out

He chuckled a little and he jumped up to the ledge. Only one more to go. I swung across the ceiling and I landed softly on to Leo's chamber. "Hold on Leonardo", I said "I'm going to get you out"

"I'll give you a hand", he said "I'll push up on the door"

I took one of the swords from my back and I wedge it in between the padlock then I sliced the wire and the red light went out. I started turning the lock and Leo pushed up and the door pushed open. "Hold on almost done", I said

I was about to slid down inside of Leo's chamber but my footing slipped and I fell forward and I clung on to Leo around his chest. We both looked at each other with shock and my face turned bright red. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Leonardo! I didn't mean to", I said, blushing uncontrollably

He just chuckled and smiled softly. "No worries, it was just accident", he said

I giggled smiling, but then we just stared at each others eyes. His eyes were so unique, that I have never seen before. They were as blue as the sky and they sparkled like the water in the ocean. We both just smiled as my blush faded away from my cheeks "Hey!", Raph said "Is this a rescue mission or a romantic comedy here?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up to him. "Sorry Raphael, hold on!", I said

I looked back at Leo and I took the pillars from my waist and I started cutting the tubes to his wrists. Leo rubbed his arms with relief and content and stretched them out. "Much better", he said, smiling

I smiled. "Here I'll get us out", he said

I shrieked a little quietly as he quickly picked me up in his arms and he jumped against the glass then got to the border of the glass of the chamber then he jumped across the air and landed on the beam where the others were. "Hey thanks", I said, smiling

"Don't mention", he said, chuckling

"You know this was almost too easy", Mikey said "We are good!"

Mikey leaned against a pillar, but his hand slipped off from it and he tripped, yelping forward knocking a metal desk from the second floor on to the ground where the chambers were and it crashed making a loud sound and the alarms suddenly started blaring.

"I really wish you would stop saying things like that!", Raph said "It always come around and bites you!"

We gasped seeing Foot Clan soldiers coming running in the lab and then that's when they started shooting at all of us. "Take cover!", I yelled

We ran in different directions as they started to shoot with huge guns and I took cover behind a pillar to see nothing, but bullets hitting the wall in front of me. The guys were taking cover behind a pillar a few feet away from me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see many Foot Clan soldiers with large guns and I saw their leader a female with jet black hair with red streaks smirking as the soldiers were shooting at us.

"Brayden! Hurry! Run! Come to us!", Mikey yelled

I tried to make way towards them but bullets blocked my path and I shirked as I jumped back and scooted myself up against the pillar again, trying to catch my breath. "Hold on we are coming!", Donnie called out

"You all save yourselves! Get out while you still have the chance! I'll be alright!", I said "They are only after you!"

I shirked as a bullet barely skimmed my arm and I tried squeezing my body tighter against the pillar to avoid getting shot. "No!", Leo yelled

I looked at him with shock and he quickly ran towards me as he avoided the bullets going past him, then he stopped and he picked me up in his arms carefully. "I'm not leaving you behind", he said "Not after what you have done for us"

I looked up to him with amazement and he held me close to his board chest and plastron and he covered my head and body with his strong arms. "Hold on!", he said

I gripped around his chest for dear life and I shirked when he ran just as he was getting shot, but I noticed that the bullets had ricochet off his shell and his arms as they protected me against the flying bullets. He ran towards the others and Raph smashed through a wall and Leo carried me outside with the other following behind and we jumped down from the building as the alarms were ringing outside. We jumped over the fence as the huge spotlights were following us. "Hurry to the south side!", Leo called out

We ran down the street to the quiet section of the city. We thought we were getting away easily but then, I heard the sound of screeching tires behind us and I looked behind us to see jeeps with guns on top of the hoods coming straight at us. "Guys they are gaining on us!", I said

"This way!", Donnie called out

We took another street to try and get ahead but they were still behind us. I gasped as I saw a few ninjas jump from the jeeps and they were gaining up us. One was gaining close up on Donnie and I remembered his staff behind my back. I pulled it quickly behind out from behind me and aimed it for Donnie. "Donatello heads up!", I said, throwing it

Donnie noticed and caught it just in time and attacked the ninja behind him by spinning around and knocking him out. I then saw two getting very close to Mikey. I then noticed the nunchucks on my side and I took them out and aimed them both at him. "Mikey two ninjas behind you!", I said, throwing the nunchucks

They went flying and spinning across the air then Mikey jumped in the air catching them in his hands then he spun them, while crying out a battle cry and then he front flipped then spun around and hit the ninjas in the faces with the nunchucks.

"Thanks dudette!", he said, giving me the thumbs up

"No problem!", I said

We still couldn't lose the Foot Clan no matter how many streets we turned down into. Then an idea came to my mind seeing the loading docks where huge boats were at the port. "Quickly towards the docks!", I said "We can lose them there!"

They ran towards the docks and we ran across the boarded dock out towards the ocean.

"Hold your breath!", Leo said

I took a deep breath and I hugged him around his chest tightly as he jumped in the water with me in his arms. I saw splashes around us seeing Raph, Donnie and Mikey following us. Leo swam down deeper with me and the others followed us. We looked back up seeing the ninjas and the female leader looking around on the docks for us. I saw they shook their heads and the left. Leo looked back towards the others and nodded his head up towards the surface and we swam to the top. As we reached the surface, I gasped for air and coughed trying to regain my breath. I slowly regained it and Leo looked at me with concern, patting my back softly. "You okay?", he asked

"Yeah I am alright, thank you", I said "Apparently us humans can't stay underwater for so long"

He chuckled a little and I smiled and we swam back towards the shoreline. Leo set me down carefully on the sand and I shook myself from the excess water from my clothes and I squeezed the remaining water out of my hair. "Well that certainly was a close one", Mikey said

"Did we lose them?", I asked

"I think so for now", Leo said

I slowly regained my breath as I felt my heart beating out of my chest. "Are you okay?", Leo asked, concerned

"Well considering that you all saved me from getting killed by Foot ninjas, I'm pretty good ", I said "Are you all okay? Were any of you hit?"

"Uh did we manage forget to mention that we are bulletproof?", Raph said

"Your bulletproof? Sweet!", I said

"Hey that's what I said about that!", Leo said

"Cool!', I said, smiling

We gave each other a high five and laughed a little.

"We should probably get out of here, it's not safe here", Donnie said

"We need to get you home", Leo said "Where do you live?"

"On Cabrini Boulevard and Main Street", I said

"I know where that is at, we need to move", he said

He picked me carefully in his arms and his brothers and him ran with me towards my apartment. We ran across the rooftops since on my street it was a little busy with people around. "Right there", I said, pointing towards the fire escape

They suddenly jumped down and I caught my breath at the sudden move and I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment. "Woah that was a little unexpected", I said, to myself

"Hey thanks for helping us out, we really never have had this happen to us before", Raph said "We defiantly owe you one"

"You are welcome", I said, smiling "Now I think you all should probably get yourselves someplace safe, in case those guys try and come and find you all again"

"Be a good idea, we will consider that", Leo said

I smiled. "Will I ever see you guys again?", I asked

"Depends if you don't tell about this to anyone", Raph said

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone, I promise you that", I said, honestly

He smiled softly. "Then we consider you a friend", he said

I smiled up to him. "Good to know", I said "And I consider you all friends"

"Wait here we want you to have this", Donnie said

He then handed me a cell phone that looked like a little turtle shell. I looked up to him curiously. "What is this?", I asked

"Our own personal cell phone. It has all of our contacts in it", he said "In case you ever run into trouble, you can call anyone of us, we will come running"

"Thank you Donnie", I said, smiling

"By the way dudette, if we do see each other again, will you bring more of that pizza?", he asked, with big eyes

I giggled and smiled. "I'll be sure of that Mikey", I said

Mikey then suddenly took me into his arms and nearly the squeezed the life out of me in a hug. It was certainly the most tightest and strongest hug I have ever received from anyone. "Mikey chocking not breathing here", I said, trying not to sound in pain

"Oh sorry", he said, sheepishly, letting me go

I giggled and smiled. "See you around", Donnie said

"Bye", I said, smiling

"Later", Raph said

I smiled as I watched the three of them jump from the fire escape of my place and ran off into the night along the rooftops. All but Leo stayed behind with me. "Your brothers really are amazing", I said "And so are you"

He chuckled. "Thank you, but they can be quite a handful", he said

"Don't all siblings can be?", I said, giggling

We both laughed. "By the way I wanted to thank you for saving my life", I said "That was very brave and noble of you"

He smiled and I saw blush a little red. "It was no worries", he said "Couldn't watch you be killed after what you did for us"

I smiled up to him. "You be safe", I said "Take care of yourself and your brothers, they need a leader to protect them"

He smiled down to me. "I will be and thank you", he said

He stroked my shoulder a little bit with his huge but gentle hand and he jumped from the fire escape and landed on the rooftop across from my apartment. I stood up and I watched him climb to the edge and he looked back at me with a brave look with his bandanna tails flying in the wind. He gave me a smile and wave then he ran off into the night.

I smiled and blushed a little pink in my cheeks. I decided to stay outside for awhile hearing all the sounds of the city and feeling the soft breeze hit my face as I looked out the way the turtles left. How I thought they were the most amazing, brave, and heroic people I have ever met.


End file.
